1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to gas turbine engines in general, and to apparatus for driving an accessory gearbox in particular.
2. Background Information
Aircraft powered by gas turbine engines very often include a mechanically driven accessory gearbox for driving accessory systems such as fuel pumps, scavenge pumps, electrical generators, hydraulic pumps, etc. The power requirements of the accessory gearbox continue to increase as the number of electrical systems within the aircraft increase. Historically, the accessory gearbox has been driven by a mechanical system connected to the drive shaft (i.e., the “high pressure drive shaft”) extending between the high-pressure turbine and the high-pressure compressor of the gas turbine engine. The ability to tap power off of the high-pressure drive shaft is limited, however. What is needed is an apparatus for mechanically driving an accessory gearbox that can accommodate the higher power requirements of modern aircraft.